General Swan
by Oriana Dragon
Summary: Bella is changed and brought into the Volturi coven. During her change she loses all memory of her life before the change. Many years later, and the General of the Volturi Army, she comes across familiar scent and has the newborns that she's training follow it. What they find at the end of the trail will set General Swan on her own path to find who she was and who she will be.
1. Chapter 1

The first things she could remember was pain and darkness and feeling utterly alone. Then she felt something wet on her face and the smell of salt filling the air. She moved to wipe at her cheek when her hand brushed against the top of whatever she was in. With only a few inches to move she began panicking in the confined space. She began screaming and pounding on the roof of the box hoping someone would hear her.

Suddenly light flooded in, from where she didn't know, and hands reached for her. She was too disoriented to react as they pulled her up and out. She couldn't stop her trembling and shaking as they placed her on the ground next to a hole six feet deep. She looked around at the people surrounding her and noticed first that it was dark out and that the light came from flashlights that each of them was holding, making it hard for her to see their faces.

"Come help me fill this hole back in Felix" a voice from her left said.

She whipped her head around as one of the lights to her right began to bob and another voice growled out "Jane should do it. If Aro is right and mind tricks aren't going to work on the girl then we're going to need brute strength and speed to keep her from taking off too far."

"He's got a point Jane" the voice from the left.

"I don't care" growled a feminine voice on her right, "Throwing dirty into a hole holds no interest for me. If you stop talking you could have it done soon."

As the three began arguing among themselves about who should help refill the hole and who should stand watch, she thought now would be her best chance to get away especially as the two on her right began to make their way to the other side of the hole. The moment the lights were out of her eyes and her vision cleared see found herself sitting among tombstones. She looked behind her to see a gray slab of stone at the head of the hole she was pulled from. She read what was written:

 _Isabella "Bella" Swan_

 _1995-2015_

 _Beloved daughter_

 _R.I.P_

Without another thought she took off towards the woods. Away from the freaks that pulled her from that hole, away from what the tombstone might imply, away from the impossible truth. She didn't get more than a few steps before the others realized she was running. She heard cursing coming from behind her but she didn't look back to see who it was. She made it to the trees when she felt someone grab for her and she willed herself to move faster. She didn't dare look back as she dodge trees and fallen branches, her pursuers close behind but seeming to lose ground the fast and longer she ran. In no time their footsteps fell away as she moved deeper into the woods. Then out of nowhere her throat began to burn as if she swallowed matches. She fell to her knees and her three pursuers caught up to her quickly. She watched as three blurs ran in and surrounded her.

"What are you?" Then she realized she was running fast than they were that she didn't running to any trees or trip over anything. In fact besides the burning in her throat she was perfectly fine. She wasn't tired after running for her life her hands and knees weren't scraped up from falling to the ground. "What am I?"

The female, the one they called Jane gave her a wicked grin and said "You are one of us now Bella. Felix grab her and let's get out of here. The sun will be up in a few hours."

The big guy, Felix, on her right reached for her and out of reflex she put her arms out as if she could ward him off. There was pause then a curse as she realized the hand had not grabbed her yet. She opened her eyes to see Felix pushing against the space between them as if there was a barrier separating them. Felix continued to push against the barrier while the other two observed her.

"Well dear brother it seems that sweet Bella's gifts extends beyond her mind. Aro will be pleased to hear this."

"Yes sister I believe you are correct. I myself am quite interested in what else she can do."

She wanted to shout at them, demand that they answer her questions but she couldn't get the words pass the burning in her throat and she loss focus and the barrier separating her from them disappeared. Felix who was throwing himself against the barrier fell on top of her, but with strength she didn't even know she had she sent her flying into a tree on the other side so he would crush her.

"What is…happening to me… Who are you…who am I," she asked between coughs and gasps.

Jane kneeled down in front of her and looked her in the eye. She could feel an odd tingling in her mind but that was nothing compared to the burning in her throat. She forgot about wanting answers, all she wanted now was to make the burning stop, "Please make it stop. It…it feels like I'm burning up from the inside…Please."

"Alec." The man behind Jane reached into his jacket and pulled out a pouch with a red substance and handed it to her. As Jane cut open the top the smell came rushing towards her and she all but tackled the petite woman in front of her to get it. As she drank the cool substance it dripped out of the pouch and down the sides of her mouth.

Only after finishing did she realize four things:

One, the burning in her throat subsided, not gone but less noticeable.

Two, the smell and taste of what she drank told her it was blood. But she didn't know if she should be horrified at the fact.

Three, that there was more to the blood as her body became heavy and every thought became an effort.

Four, she still did not have answers as Felix picked her up off the ground and followed the others as they walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Whatever was mixed into the blood they gave her had an odd effect on her. It did not cause her to pass out, as she could still see what was going on around her, but it made it difficult to comprehend what was going on. She was being put into a car, the big guy was sitting next her. Then she was on a plane, she would have laughed at that because she couldn't recall getting on but she found that she still couldn't move her body, which she thought was funny too. As time passed she was beginning to gain feeling in her body again, slowly but it was coming.  
As her body was coming under her control her mind began to clear and she was able to process what had happened to her since she was pulled from the box. She came to the conclusion that her name was Bella as that is what Jane had called her and what was written on the tombstone. She knew that if she was buried and had a tombstone she must have died, but she didn't know how she was alive then. She couldn't recall anything from before waking up in that box.

Her head was angled to the side giving her a perfect view of the man in the seat beside her, Felix. The first thing she noticed about him was that he was big, like football linebacker big. Next was his extremely pale skin and how it stood out against his black suit. She moved her eyes down to his hands where a bit of light from the window was shining on it and found it sparkling. She must have made a noise of some sort, because he turned his head and looked at where she was staring and turned back to her and grinned showing off his fangs and red eyes. She looked to the others and found the same red eyes and fangs.

"Looks like Aro's sedative is starting to wear off. It's a good thing we're close to landing."

Then Jane looked at her and said, "By the time we land you should be able to walk on your own, so if you don't want Felix to haul you through the airport like luggage I suggest that you behave and do as we tell you. If you try anything we will break your legs." With a shaky nod of her head she agreed.

Soon the plane landed and with some help she was able to stand, though her legs were still unsteady. They tossed a black cloak over her head and Felix, with a hand grasping her arm, lead her off the plane and into the airport. It was full of people and instantly she was hit with their smell. Out of instinct she tried to rip her arm free of Felix to get to the closet human but found Jane and Alec blocking her path. She growled for them to move while Felix continued to restrain her.

"Felix keep a hold of her. Alec hurry up and tie that over her face. She already causing a scene."

"Hey less talking and more helping. She starting to slip a little you know."

Quickly Alec tied a cloth over her nose and mouth. The smell in the cloth immediately began to choke her. She soon stopped breathing and calmed down as they continued to make their way to the airport. Just outside the doors was a black car with dark tinted windows. They shoved her in and climbed in themselves and the car took off from the airport.

With her arms free she removed horrible cloth from her face. "Where are you taking me?"

"You are the honored guest of one of the Volturi kings. So we are taking you to meet him," Alec on her left answered.

"Why does he want to meet me?"

"You may not remember but you have met the Volturi kings before. Once in your human life you came here to Volterra."

"You still didn't answer my question of why."

"That is for Aro to tell you." With that he turned and faced forward again, signaling the end of the conversation.

After a little time has passed the drive announced that they have arrived. Then she is being pulled from the car and into an underground parking garage. But before she could properly look around she was being pulled into a building there stood a woman waiting for them.

"Chelsea." Jane said.

"Jane. It is nice of you to finally arrive." Chelsea soon moved her attention from Jane to her, and just like when Jane stared at her that same way she got an odd tingle in her mind but nothing happened and she quickly looked away from Chelsea to examine her surroundings.  
Jane seeing her shocked look simply said, "Don't bother she immune."

Chelsea recovering her composure quickly, "Come they are waiting for you. Aro is… excited to meet her." With that the group followed Chelsea through the large and beautifully old building. She paid little attention to where she was going and would have run into several walls if not for Felix pulling her along. Her eyes were glued to walls and the art work on them and the architecture that went into building them. "We have arrived. Hey. How about you pay attention, you are getting an honor that very few newborn vampires get. How about you show some appreciation for it," Chelsea snapped at her.

Before she could respond the two large doors opened up and she found herself walking into a very large and open room. Towards the back standing on what appeared to something like a dais stood three men. If she thought her kidnappers were pale these men had them beat, their skin appeared almost translucent. Soon she and the others were stopped before the dais and all, but her, bowed before the men. Upon seeing her still standing, man who she assumes is a guard marches up to her, "You had better show some respect and bow" he reaches a hand out to her as though he is going to force her to her knees.

The moment his hand landed on the back of her neck to force her down she turned towards him bring her hand up in a fist and hit him square in the jaw. The resounding crack that echoed through the air drew everyone's attention to the cracks forming on the guard's jaw who was on the floor almost twenty feet away. Eye's glowing red fangs out she advanced on the guard only to stop when one of the near transparent men spoke.

"That's enough." The words were not spoken loudly, but with authority, enough to garner the attention of everyone in the room. "You have made your point Bella, there is no need to go any further." The man was to the right of the man in the center with the blonde hair.

Something he said caught her attention, "Who is Bella?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There was a pause among everybody as they took this in. The man in the middle turned to Jane, "What happened?"

"We believe that Victoria may have found her before we did. By the time we reached her Victoria had already fled and the damage was done. Felix went after her but lost the scent among the local wolves in the area. We gave her a sedative to slow the change and made sure the funeral proceeded smoothly and speedily. When she came out of the grave she gave no indication of knowing what we were or who she was."

"I see. Well that's…hmm," he turned back to the confused girl. "I am sorry my dear. Hear you are in the middle of all this and yet you have no idea what is going on. My name is Aro and these are my companions, Marcus," the dark haired man nodded his head, "and Caius," the blonde gave no acknowledgement to her, "and you, my dear, are Isabella and I welcome you to Volterra."

She stood there for a moment and took everything in. She turned to look at Aro, "I am different from before. I use to be human."

"Yes."

She looked at everyone and remembered their reactions to her and the words _it doesn't work on her_. "I am different now, here, aren't I?"

"Yes you are."

"Is that bad?" Much of her ferociousness and defensiveness has faded and they could all clearly see how frightened and unsure she was of all of this.

Aro smiled and put an arm around her and pulled her close, "No it is not bad. It is actually very good. There is the beginnings of unrest in our world and many of our friends can no longer be trusted. But you are the one that we need to set order again. You are not alone here, not like you were in your previous life. We are your friends, and I hope one day you will consider us as your family." He took a step away from her to look her square in the eye, "Isabella I have special task for you and you alone. The gifts that you possess make you very unique among us and potentially very strong," he took a couple steps away from and back up to the dias to stand with the other two. He held out his hand, "Isabella, will you join us?"

She looked at and the others. She could say no and walk away. But walk away to what. She knew no one and had nothing. Aro even said that she was alone in her previous life so it wouldn't matter if she remembered any way. "Will it be hard? Will it hurt, to become what you want me to be?"

"Yes it will hurt and it will not be easy. But if you are as strong as I hope you are then you will become something amazing." His hand was still out stretched and she reached for it with only one thought, _there is no turning back_.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _80 years later_

She ran with two newborns on her trial trying to trap her, but they were going to have to try much harder. One jumped from the trees above her while the other shot out from her right. It wasn't hard for her to grab a hold of the one above and throw him onto the other newborn. There was a clash like thunder as they collided together. Isabella waited for them to pick themselves up and come at her again.

"Neither of you will survive long like that. There is more, to any fight, than just brute strength. You have to be smart. Track your enemy learn the way they move and begin to predict their moves. Then you go for the attack," she said as they finally untangled themselves and stood to face her again.

The tree jumper was Nick. He wasn't very tall, but stocky and clearly not chosen for his brains as he came at her again ignoring everything she just said. He smacked face first into a tree as she sidestepped out of his attack. Isabella looked to Josh who appeared to be a little smarter than his companion. Using his newborn speed and strength he was able to get behind her and put her in a headlock, but he wasn't planning on her being prepared as she used his weight and momentum against him and tossing him right at the tree that Nick hit. At least Nick had enough sense to move out of the way.

"Catch me if you can." She ran off, again. They were back to where they started. She had them running all of this dreary state known as Washington for three days now and they both were getting tired of it. When their recruiter told them that his vampire general would be passing through, this is not what either of them expected as the took off to find her again.

Isabella ran trying to change up her trial to make it a little more challenging for them. Then she came across something, a scent, a smell; it reminded her of flowers. She was caught off guard when she heard the loud smack as Nick ran into her shield. Aro _taught_ her, through his own methods, to unconsciously put her shield up when she was not aware of her surroundings, which was hardly ever. It was no surprise to her when Josh crept up a little more cautiously and watched her. She dropped her shield and said, "Enough, we're done."

"Why? What's up?" asked Josh.

"There are other vampires in this area." She said.

"So what? Aren't you like the top dog of vampires?" Nick said in his eloquent way.

"Not all vampires are on the same side or follow the same rules; and I am not aware of any of my people being in this area. Stay close to me and whatever you do don't cause trouble." She could see Nick had more to say, "And that means not opening your mouth. You can smell it in the air there's more than one here, it may be an entire coven. So this is your first order as initiates, say nothing and do nothing. Now let's go." She took off with the newborns close behind her.

The scent she followed was only a day old and if there were other vampires in the area they would have heard the commotion made earlier when the two crashed into one another and would be on alert. She followed the trials as they crisscrossed over the forest, but all heading back towards one general direction. Once came across a fresh scent she slowed down and followed with caution. Signaling to the others to be quiet they crept up on a group five vampires standing together talking. Isabella was not expecting there to be this many, two or three maybe, but not five. She motioned to the other two to stay back as she went up a tree to get closer. Suddenly she was able to hear what they were thinking and what they were feeling.

The mind reading was not new to her, though it was never this strong, being able to feel what they felt was new to her and it was too much for her to handle right now and pushed it away. She focused on both their conversation and inner thoughts.

"I'm not picking up on anybody in the area." He was standing apart from the others and he was the mind reader of the group as he monitored the thoughts of the others, especially that of the tiny dark haired girl standing next to a blonde guy.

"I haven't had any visions of anyone coming our way either," the tiny girl said. She turned to her companion, "What about you Jazz?"

The blonde male was in deep thought trying to put his words and thoughts in an order that would make sense. But before he could say anything the mind reader spoke first "You know something don't you Jasper?" The blonde, Jasper, sighed we hadn't decided yet if he wanted to share his miniscule amount of information but now Edward, the mind reader, had put him on the spot.

"I'm not sure. I have to be in a certain range to pick the emotions of others who I am unfamiliar with, unless they are projecting powerful emotions."

"So what did you get," the other blonde asked impatiently.

"It was only for a moment but I could feel intense hunger and anger, but it disappeared just as suddenly as it came. But what I felt was the feelings of a newborn, possibly two."

"You're not sure," Edward asked.

"No, no more than you or Alice," Jasper replied.

"Well it sounds like it's time to do some good-old fashion searching just to be sure. Because I am positive Eddy boy over here will fret over it until he finds answers, and I for one don't want to put up with that." The big guy said with his arm around the blonde female.

As they discussed their plan Isabella looked at each of them in turn: Edward, the mind reader; Alice, a seer maybe; Jasper, an empath; Blondie and Big Guy seemed to be normal and go by Rosalie and Emmet. Isabella was about to pull out they came to agreement on their plan, when one of those newborn idiots down below backed into a bush. Bring all attention to them. She stayed in her tree and watched as Emmet and Rosalie moved first and wrestled Nick and Josh out into the open. Isabella watched from her tree to see what they would do on both sides and removed the shields from them so they would appear normal.

"Look at who was spying on us," Emmet said as he released Nick but sticking close in case he tried to run, Rosalie did the same. Edward stepped forward.

"You are thinking about running, that's not a good idea. We only want to talk."

"Wait you can read their minds," exclaimed Emmet, "They were five feet away from us. How could you not sense them before."

"I don't know. As soon as you pulled them out into the open their minds became open as well."

Nick and Josh just looked at each other confused, having no idea what they were talking about and the others were baffled as well when Edward told them this.

"So wait their minds were shielded but they didn't know. Suggesting that they weren't the ones doing it," said Alice.

"Yes. But for now let's focus on what they are doing here and why," Edward said.

"Well speak up," Rosalie demanded.

"We didn't know anyone was out," Josh spoke. Isabella smiled at that, if Nick kept his mouth shut they may get out of here without her stepping in.

"That didn't answer the question," Emmet said.

"We were training. That's the noise you heard earlier," Josh explained.

Isabella watched the exchange of questions and answers happen as each member of this assumed coven took turns questioning the newborns. All but one. The blonde Jasper kept quiet as he watched the two, watched for what she wasn't sure. Finally, the interrogation was coming to an end and the coven, who she noted had amber colored eyes, seemed satisfied with the answers given and were ready to turn the newborns loose with the warning of not killing anyone in their territory. But Jasper stepped forward before they could.

"This another vampire here with them."

"What makes you say that Jazz," Alice asked.

"They are both nervous and waiting for something. Also their newborn urges are very well controlled for only being a couple of month's old. Meaning they have had training of some sort. This may also be why we couldn't detect them earlier. Am I right?" He looked towards the newborns.

Neither said anything and just fidgeted in their spots. She read that they were hoping for her to come out and bail them out so they wouldn't have to give her up. She thought that was counterintuitive; she wasn't the only one to pick up on that thought as Edward's head came up and began looking around, "Jasper's right. They are not alone."

Well so much for a clean getaway. She dropped from her tree landing in front of Nick and Josh and shielding them again. They both moved to talk, "Don't say a word." They thought they were in trouble, though she was impressed that they didn't give anything important way but only an idiot would back into a bush. Turning away from them and to the more pressing, and possibly dangerous, issue she came face to face with five shocked and startled faces.

"Bella," whispered Alice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I am sorry if my…" she trialed off not sure how to refer to the two behind, "charges caused any disturbance in your territory. I was not aware that there were any vampires living in this area. I will take note of this. We have not touched any of the humans in the area, and at your discretion we will not." She turned to the two, "Let's go."

"Bella, it can't be. You died over 80 years ago, but you look nearly the same as you did back then… Oh, Bella I am so sorry. This is not what I wanted for you. If I had known…" Edward said with a look of pain and remorse on his face.

Both Isabella and the newborns stopped and she turned to face them. Out of curiosity she opened up to the empathic power and felt a rush of anguish, joy and confusion coming from them. It quickly became overwhelming for her and she shut it off. "It is clear that you knew me in my previous life and that has no relevance to me in this life." With that she took off with the newborns behind her. She gave them instruction to split up and make sure they are not followed and to meet back at the coast. She made it clear to them that they were not to eat until they reached the coast.

Once they had gone off she stayed behind to throw the coven off of their trial. It took several hours but finally they gave up and returned to where ever they were staying. She made her way to the coast and followed the trial for Josh and found him finishing his meal. At her appearance he stopped and wiped his face. "Let's go." He followed behind as the went a little ways North and found Nick doing the same as Josh, but only he had a couple of bodies. "That's enough. We're returning, now." She didn't wait for a response as she took off in the direction of Luke's temporary base to return the newborns back to him for the duration of their training.

Luke is one of her agents that she has established in the States for recruiting. He does his job well and doesn't send her vampires at random. They ran hard and fast and arrived there before nightfall. She left him with instructions to continue with their training and to keep an eye on Nick and to see if anything can be done about his recklessness. Then he asked where she was going next.

"I'm heading back to Volterra. Washington was my last stop for now and there is something that I need to look into."

"Run into any problems?"

"No not really. Josh can fill you in. Send me your report in three weeks."

"Of course… General."

Isabella got in her car that she had parked at the base and drove to the airport. Her flight made one stop over in Russia where she found an off duty security officer to feed on. Once she had her fill she tampered with his memory and sent him on his way and boarded her flight once more to Italy. Isabella wasn't a ruthless killer, she only took what she needed and if she fed often enough she didn't need to kill people to satisfy herself. Not over feeding kept her eyes from being a bright and noticeable to just being colored contacts. But that was only for when she was going to out in the public, back in Volterra she would let herself indulge every once and a while but not to the extent that the others would. There is a reason for her being general of what will be the strongest army in the world.

Walking through Volterra in her cloak, to hide her from the sun, gave her a sense of homecoming. Isabella has never had this feeling before but after meeting vampires with some connection to her past… it just made this place feel like home. Walking into the compound she shed her cloak and gave a curt nod to Chelsea and the secretary and made her way deeper into the building. She made her way to what she has labeled the "throne room" to meet with Aro and the others and give her report of the outside world and of the covens and other vampires roaming around.

Walking through the doors, she entered the large room and made her way to the dais. The throne room was very large with high cathedral ceilings and high placed windows. On the outside the windows are about ten feet off the ground adding more privacy and discouraging nosey people from looking in. Every other window was stained glass telling one story or another of vampire achievement; it allows also for light to be filtered in causing Isabella's skin to sparkle as she walked though different patches of light. Approaching the dais, Isabella dropped to one knee and bowed before the rulers of the vampire world. Aro preferred to hold her hand and read her memories but Isabella refused, maybe because her gift, she did not want anybody in her head but herself; she'd rather give her reports orally.

"Welcome back General Isabella," said Marcus, "What is your report?"

"Thank you sir, I have been able to establish a general location for almost every stable coven and a rough pattern for the more nomadic covens. I have checked in with the various watcher that have been out into place. Overall everything is in place."

"I trust that you kept contact with the covens minimal or preferably to none at all." Marcus asked.

"Yes, except there was a minor confrontation with a few vampires in Washington before I left."

"Oh what kind of confrontation?" asked Aro, though he had an idea.

"The newborns that were with me got caught by some other vampires in the area that I was not aware of. I am assuming that they were a part coven as there five of them together and I could pick up the scents of others though faintly. When I arrived to get the newborn out of trouble the other five vampires seemed to be startled and shocked at my presence and proceeded to call me 'Bella'. Which I took it to mean that they knew me in my human life since that name was written on my grave stone. So the issue it seems is entirely a personal one."

"I see and do you have any questions as to who these other vampires are that you would like to ask us?" Aro said with a smile. He was intrigued to see if meeting the Cullen's would trigger Isabella's lost memories or feelings.

"I was going to do my own research after I left you, but since you are offering. Who are they?"

"They go by the Cullen's; their leader Carlisle Cullen is an old friend of ours. The others were either turned by him or found by him. They are all vegetarians in the vampire sense of the word. They have several gifted vampires in their coven, which I am sure you have noticed depending on who you ran into."

"How are they related to me?"

"The Cullen's tend to migrate back to Washington every so often, they like that area, and almost 90 years ago the lived in the area near a town called Forks for a while. While there Edward Cullen supposedly fell in love with a human and revealed our secret to her. She took it well and had wanted to become a vampire herself. In their time, together there were problems that arose when other vampires came to town, but they got through it. Though one day Edward and his coven up and disappeared leaving the human girl behind. In the end her life ended when some trouble from the past came back and killed her since she no longer had the protection of the coven. They had learned of her death and stayed away from the area for some time, until now it seems." Aro smiled as he finished his story, "What do you make of this, my dear?"

Isabella pieced the story together with what she had learned from Jane and the others when she came out of that hole in the ground. "I take it to mean that I most likely wouldn't be 'hear' today had the Cullen's stuck around. I most likely would have died of old human age passed off the portrayed reluctance of Edward Cullen."

"And..," encouraged Aro.

"And nothing. I have no personal memories of that life so I do not care about what if's or sentimentalities of it. I am here now and this is the only life I have ever had, and I have you three to thank for it," she said.

A big smile broke across Aro's face, "And that is why you are our general." The others nodded in agreement. "If there is nothing else you are dismissed for now."

Isabella bowed and turned and walked out of the throne room. At her exit the three vampire kings turned to one another and began to discuss what has happened. "She shows no signs at all of having recognized who the Cullen's were. In fact if I were to hazard a guess I would say that even after finding out who they are to her, or who they use to be to her, that she could not have cared less," Caius said having been observing the vampire general throughout the entire conversation.

"Yes, I was wondering when she would cross paths with the Cullen's after her release, and I was hoping for there to be more. But it seems that Isabella's memories from her human life are well and truly gone or blocked." Aro said.

"Which means we do not need to worry about the Cullen's… _persuading_ our general away from her job or affecting her judgement," finished Marcus. The three kings looked to the door that General Isabella had left through feeling assured that their next moves were secured.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Leaving the throne room Isabella made her way to the records room. Here they kept all information on vampires that have passed through the Volturi's network one way or another. The room contained as much detailed information on vampires living and dead including who they have encountered if there was any significance in that meeting. If she played a role big enough in the Cullen coven, then there may be some information there.

The Cullen's had a sizable file, more like a box of files, detailing their history both together as a coven and individualized. She came across the file of Edward Mason (Cullen) and found notes and references to herself. He had been told to bring her to meet Aro and the others; looking at the time this was noted to was just several months before her death as a human, leading her to assume that this was part of the reason why he and the others would abandon her after killing the mate of another vampire a year or so before. In all honesty, she found it all quit stupid.

She continued to read through the file and learned that he had a love for music, the piano especially, and that he was gifted with the ability to read minds which she already knew. She moved on to another; Carlisle Cullen was and is a doctor in both life's, beyond being a long-time friend and colleague of the kings there was nothing much to remark about him, or his mate. Next came the blonde Rosalie Hale (Cullen) and her mate Emmet, again nothing remarkable the gifts or anything, except the Rosalie had a thing for cars and could fix just about anything on them. The last two held the other girl, Alice, who had a love for fashion and could see visions of the future based off what people decide. Then Jasper Whitlock (Hale/Cullen) served in the American Civil War during his human life, then the Vampire war going on at that time. He worked for Maria who was leading a newborn army at the time; he had the rank of Major and is an empath feeling and controlling the emotions of those around him, making him an asset when it came to training newborns.

She put the box away and went back up the stairs. While she learned nothing of use or relevant to herself and the human life she couldn't care about, she did find something useful and she was going to bring her idea to the kings. Later though, being a vampire meant having all the time in the world so there was no rush, for now she just wanted to rest and relax after her journey.

Her room in the compound was wide and spacious allowing her to move freely and arrange the furniture as she liked. She had one large bay window that faced out to the east looking over the fields and forest below. It let the sunlight fill her room and dance of her skin in the mornings. She loved the warmth that came from it; Isabella thought if she were to miss anything from the life she could not remember it would be the warmth of the sun on her skin and not having to hide away to feel it. She sat on the sofa that faced the window in a meditative position and began relaxing her mind, this is the closest she has ever come to sleep. She discovered this method during her training as a way of escape, to leave the dark behind her, now it is used to bring her mind to a level between consciousness and unconsciousness. She sat like that for several hours until there was a knock on her door.

Pulling herself back she stood and walked to the door. On the other side was Alana, a delivery girl of sorts for the kings and others. "General Isabella, Aro has requested that you join them for dinner tonight."

"Is this to a formal dinner or a more relaxed one?"

"Relaxed, General."

"Thank you. You may go." The girl gave a swift bow and was on her way. Isabella shut her door and changed her clothes into something a bit nicer to wear for dinner.

A half hour later she was ushered into a small dining hall where the other three were already seated. She walked to them and bowed and Aro motioned for her to sit. Once seated dinner was brought in, in the form of seven people all of various age, race, height and gender. She let the kings select their meals first of course, then chose a young Spanish man for herself. As the others began to eat she mauled over how to phrase her request that she thought of earlier, but before she could speak Aro spoke.

"We have decided to host a gala to introduce you as the general of the new Volturi army and the… new monitoring system, if you will, that will be put in place. What do you think of that?"

"You know I am not a fan of the spotlight, but I do see your reasoning behind this gala and I can think of no reason to decline. Will you be meeting with the coven leaders to discuss this …monitoring system?"

"Yes."

"I have a request," Isabella figured now was as good as any time to speak up, "To grow this army to the size and skill that you require I will need a second in command, so to speak. Someone to maintain order when I am not here."

"Oh, and what has brought on this idea?" asked Marcus

"History," she said, "In most armies, human and vampire alike, there is a strong leader whether that is the first, second, or third in command. But in the best armies there are two, usually the first and the second, sometimes the second and the third and they end up over taking the first. My objective is to make this army a force to reckoned with and one that will not crumble under the loss of leadership, to do that I need a second."

"And do you have anyone in mind for this position?" Aro asked.

"After coming back, I reviewed the files of several vampires that I met during my trip that could be candidates for the job and with the gala I can observe them more and narrow it down."

"You've already picked someone, haven't you?"

"I do have someone in mind yes," she bit into the man next to her.

The other humans forgotten as the three of them considered what she has said, "What will happen if we deny your request? As you know we want to keep the details of this army between as few people as possible, bringing in another increases the chance of something leaking out. Between the four of us there is a guaranteed seal on that information." Caius spoke for the first time during the conversation, playing the devil's advocate.

Isabella thought for a moment before she responded, "You may deny my request and I will hold no ill will towards you. It will simply mean that I will not achieve my objective and this army will never reach its full potential. I cannot be everywhere at once leaving another in charge or sending another does not guarantee that the job will get done in a way that I find satisfactory; and as you know I have high expectations. Eventually over the centuries the army will decline as I won't be able to give the attention to everything that requires my attention. As far as the secrecy of this army, the selection of a second will not be light or easy." She turned towards the man next to her and bit into his neck, finally eating her meal.

The three considered her words for a few moments, "What are you looking for in a second?" Marcus asked.

"They have to be someone who knows what they are doing without guidance from me, otherwise I would pick from my own agents. I would prefer that they have experience leading and taking command but will not second guess me or is arrogant enough to think they know better. And of course, it must be someone who will not let words pass their lips easily."

"And how will you choose the one you want?"

"Observation first at the gala to select potential candidates, then training and trials to weed out those who prove to be too weak for the position."

"And under what pretense would you do this under, as you cannot tell them about the army for we would not permit that," Aro asked drawing away from the woman he was drinking from. She drooped in her seat, not dead but close. In this day and age, it would not look good to have visitors and tourist alike disappearing or turning up dead so often. It would draw to much unwanted attention and threaten the most heavily guarded secret in the world.

"That would be the first test, to see if they will come without question. From there I will simply tell them that they are being considered for a position with the Volturi. If that is acceptable?"

They looked to each other as if considering what she said, their meals finished and forgotten as servants came to take them away. Finally, they turned back to her and Aro spoke, "Very well Isabella we will grant this, on the grounds that the "training" takes place somewhere away from Volterra, so as to safe guard our secrets."

"That is acceptable."

"Very well then. The gala will be held a month from now. We will send invitations out to all the locations you marked with covens tomorrow. You have until then to prepare whatever you need to make your selection.?

She stood from her seat and gave a bow to the kings before her, "Thank you my lords. I will see to it that everything will be in place for the gala."

"Yes, very well my dear," Aro said as he and his brothers stood and left the dining hall. Once the door shut behind Isabella turned and walked out another returning to her rooms in order to plan and prepare.

Author notes are not my thing. Just wanted to apologize for the long absence. The next chapter will be about the Cullens.


End file.
